Uesugi
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: CravXIY Y&K OS: After countless times of pushing Shuichi away, Yuki has finally pushed him into the arm of another. Now three months later, Yuki is meeting an old friend, and who knows she just maybe be what he needed. Bit of a Christmas Special.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation

**Title**: Uesugi

**Summary**: After countless times of pushing Shuichi away, Yuki has finally pushed him into the arm of another. Now three months later, Yuki is meeting an old friend, and who knows she just maybe be what he needed. This is also going to be a bit of a Christmas Special, though not that much a little towards the end mainly. Yuki & Kagome

**AN**: I know, I know I should be working on Healing the Heartache and my other stories, but this has been on my mind and laptop for a while, so here it is, finally.

* * *

**Uesugi**

Eiri Yuki took a quick glance at the silver watch that was currently adorning his wrist. Narrowing his eyes, he noted that it was twenty past noon, she was late.

He should have known that even in the years he hadn't seen her, that her habits would remain the same.

Looking out of the window that was just to the left of him he saw that the streets were a solid white due to all the snow. Christmas was still a few good weeks away, though it seemed that it would come earlier due to all the decorations that were already out.

Continuing to gaze out the window Yuki soon became rigid at what he saw. There in the distance he saw Shuichi and Ryuichi huddled together and heading towards a nearby restaurant.

He had known in the back of his mind that eventually his actions would push Shuichi away. And pushed, until Shuichi had finally had enough and gone to the arms of another. And even now that Shuichi was actually gone and with somebody else, Yuki regretted his actions but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Pushing back those thoughts, Yuki took a drink of his now cold coffee.

Hearing the chime of the bells from the front door, Yuki looked up, hoping to see the person he had been waiting for. Instead he saw a crowd of college students rush inside, they were clearly affected by the bitter winds outside.

"Hello sir, would you like another coffee?" A blushing waitress asked, ready to take his order.

"Yes and make it, black." Yuki replied, taking a quick glance at the red faced waitress.

"Make that two of them." A voice interrupted, taking a seat across from Yuki.

Looking up, Yuki saw his oldest friend, sitting herself down. Though it had been about three years since he had last seen her, she still looked the same. Her hair which had been long at the time, now barely reached her shoulders, though it suited her quite well. Her cheeks were flushed, probably due to the harsh weather outside. And then, there were her sapphire orbs that he remembered fondly from his childhood.

Higurashi Kagome had been his friend since early childhood. Though they never attended the same school, their fathers and grandfathers were old friends, and always went to visit each other's shrine.

Kagome was one of the few people who never made him feel like a freak when he was young for having blonde hair and blue eyes.

After he had come back to Japan from the U. S., Kagome and himself seemed to lose touch for a while. She was always sick and he was just too lost. But eventually they had gotten in touch again, and for the last two years, they had kept in touch through e – mails.

"Alright miss. Two black coffees it is." The waitress spoke with one last look of longing at Yuki and a glare for Kagome.

"Sorry I'm late Uesugi, but I had to take Souta to the movies, and it ran longer than expected." Kagome said, smiling up at him.

She was also the only one who still called him by his actual name. He never bothered to tell her to call him Yuki; he actually liked it that she used his real name.

"It's alright Kagome I'm used to it already." Yuki answered.

Grinning sheepishly, Kagome replied, "So did you finish your latest book, and if so why not give your best friend in the whole world and advance copy."

"No can do, you are going to have to wait like everybody else." Yuki answered, smirking at the pout that was soon evident on her face.

"Oh well, I'm sure I can take the wait for your latest romance novel." Kagome replied, losing her pout.

"What about you? I've heard rumors that you went and saw an editor last week. Did you finally publish your book like you wanted to?" Yuki inquired, truly curious as to what Kagome's answer was.

When they were younger they had both aspired to be writers. Kagome was even going to go to New York with him to study, that was until she got horribly sick; well that's what her grandfather had told him he never got to see her before he departed.

"Well… wait how do you know about that?"

"My editor told me about this young author who just submitted this book that the publishers just love. In fact they expect it to be a best seller." Yuki answered. "They even said that this young woman made quite the first impression."

"And how do you know that they were talking about me?" Kagome asked, flattered.

"Because only you would show up twenty minutes late for your first meeting and trip over your own feet, landing on your new publisher while managing to spill coffee over the head of the company." Yuki smirked as Kagome's face became redder than a tomato.

"Uesugi." Kagome whined. "Please tell me that you're the only one who heard about that."

"Nope, the whole building was talking about it."

About to reply, Kagome was interrupted as the same blushing waitress returned with both of their coffees.

"Would you like to order anything now sir?" She asked, focusing all of her attention on Yuki.

"I'm not really all that hungry, what about you Kagome?"

"Nope I'm still kind of full from all that popcorn at the movies earlier." Kagome replied.

Grabbing their coffees, they both headed back out into the cold streets of downtown Tokyo, both enjoying the comfortable silence as they sipped their coffees.

Along the way, they managed to bump into Shuichi and Ryuichi.

"Oh hello Yuki – san." Shuichi mumbled out a polite hello.

Nodding his head in a grudgingly sign of acknowledgement, Yuki looked away from his ex lover.

Noting the tense atmosphere, Kagome subconsciously grabbed onto Yuki's arm and said, "Uesugi – kun, let's hurry, I'm freezing."

"Oh who is this?" Shuichi asked, "Sorry for being rude, I'm Shindou Shuichi and this is Ryuichi Sakuma."

"That's ok, I'm Higurashi Higurashi." Kagome replied, "Let's get going 'Sugi."

Noticing that she had used his old nickname, Yuki said a quick goodbye as he led Kagome towards his house. Silently hoping that she wouldn't ask about what had just happened.

"So… that's the famous Shuichi Shindou and Ryuichi Sakuma from Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper." Kagome spoke, not really sure what to say to him.

When Yuki did not answer, Kagome came to a stop, "Uesugi I know that you're not much of a talker, but please try and remember, that I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Gome – chan." Yuki replied after the tense atmosphere had finally dispersed, using the name that he used to call her.

Both were seemingly unaware that Kagome was still hanging onto Yuki.

* * *

Yuki patiently waited for Kagome to arrive. It had been three weeks since that day in the coffee shop, and since then, they had met almost every day for lunch, just catching up over the last few years.

And in that time, Yuki found himself happier than he had been in a long time. Just seeing and talking with Kagome seemed to make his day.

She hadn't pried or given him the third degree about the incident with Shuichi. Kagome waited for him to talk about it when he felt like it.

Looking down at his watch, Yuki saw that it was exactly noon. He still had another fifteen, twenty minutes until she arrived.

One of the things that still puzzled him about Kagome was why she continued to call him Uesugi, when everyone else called him Yuki. Not even Tatsuha or Mika called him that anymore.

Hearing the door open, Yuki was surprised to see that Kagome was early. He was even more surprised when his heart started to race just at the mere sight of her. Ignoring those feelings, he focused his attention back on Kagome.

"I knew I'd surprise you by showing up early." Kagome smiled, taking her usual seat directly across of him.

"What's the occasion?" Yuki asked, wanting to know why she was early for once.

"Hey, can't I show up early for once. It's not like I'm always late." Kagome replied, feigning hurt.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuki just continued to stare down Kagome until she told him the truth. He didn't have to wait long, for just a few seconds later; Kagome became unnerved by the starring.

"Fine I'll tell you. My new editor called me last night and it seems the head of the company was real impressed with the book that he let one of his friends get a hold of an advance copy and they want to make a movie." She squealed, brimming with glee.

"Congrats." Yuki replied, taking a bite of his strawberry shortcake.

"Hey Sugi-kun are you doing anything this weekend." Kagome innocently asked. Though Yuki knew better, she wanted something and most likely do whatever it takes to get him to do it.

"What do you want Kagome?" Yuki asked.

Looking hurt, Kagome replied, "Why would you just assume that I want something Sugi-kun. I am deeply hurt."

"Cut the act Kagome, I know you want something." Yuki snorted, lighting a cigarette.

Looking disgusted, Kagome grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, and put it out. "I can't believe you smoke these cancer sticks."

Yuki just shrugged his shoulders in response. "What is it that you want?"

Ignoring the cigarette for now, Kagome spat it out, "My publisher has invited me to their annual Christmas party, I just wanted to know if you would mind accompanying me."

"No."

"Oh come on please. It's not like it's going to kill you." Kagome pleaded, her eyes gleaming with tears threatening to spill if he rejected her again.

Inwardly groaning, Yuki knew that he was going to regret this later, but he hated it when she cried. "Fine."

In a matter of seconds Kagome's mood changed, "Really thanks Sugi-kun. You can pick me up at seven." She rapidly spoke, handing Yuki a piece of paper with her address on it as she got up. "Well I gotta go pick out a dress, see you this weekend."

And with that she was gone, leaving Yuki to believe that he had been duped.

* * *

Yuki stood quietly in the corner drinking his punch as he watched Kagome mingle with the people at the party. They had only been here for about half an hour and already he had glued himself to the wall, wanting to be left alone.

He fingered the carefully wrapped gift in his pocket with his unoccupied hand, waiting for the perfect moment he could give it to her. Over the last few days he had not seen Kagome, Yuki pondered over all the foreign emotions he had been experiencing lately. And he could only come to one conclusion, he, Eiri Yuki was in love with his best friend.

Seeing her tonight only confirmed his feelings. When he had went to pick her up earlier, Yuki felt like he could not breathe when he first caught glimpse of her, his angel.

Kagome wore a light, icy blue kimino that complemented her curvy figure as well as her bright azure eyes. Her hair was left down, with only a cerulean butterfly clip in it, keeping her bangs from covering her eyes.

Yuki was soon brought out of his musings when he felt a petite hand grab onto his shoulder.

"Come on, let's dance Uesugi." Kagome smiled, leading him to the dance floor

"I am curious Kagome, why do you still choose to call me Uesugi if everyone calls me Yuki now." Yuki inquired, wanting to know the answer to.

Looking at him as if it were the most obvious answer, Kagome replied, "Because that's your name Uesugi and that's who you are deep down. To me you will always be the carefree blond you were when we were younger."

Hearing this, Yuki let an uncharacteristic smile grace his face. Soon they were both lost in the music, swaying to the slow beat.

"Are you having fun?" Yuki asked, whispering in her ears, causing a shiver to run down Kagome's body.

Grinning, Kagome sheepishly answered as she boldly moved closer to Yuki, even letting her head rest against his shoulder, "I am now."

Shocked, Yuki quickly got over it and leaned in also, enjoying the feel of her against him basking in the warmth she gave off. "I think the music has stopped." Yuki whispered after a while.

Surprised, Kagome lifted her head and took a look around. In deed the music had stopped. Catching the eye of her publisher she saw him point above her. Looking up she saw what he had been pointing to.

"Look up Uesugi."

Looking up, Yuki was surprised to say the least that hanging a mere inches above their heads, was mistletoe. Smirking, Yuki caught Kagome off guard as he brought his moist lips to her plump ones.

Though his gift was forgotten for now, Yuki figured he's have plenty of time later on to give it to her.

**End**

* * *

**AN**: I'm actually kind of surprised that I managed to finish it tonight. Normally it would have taken me like months to finish but it only took one, which I am glad for.

I know that it's not even December yet, though it seems like it is with all the Christmas movies showing. But oh well.

I should be updating Healing the Heartache next month during Christmas break, if you're lucky. Heh, heh.

Sorry if Yuki seemed a little bit out of character, I tried to keep him in character the best I could.


End file.
